Untie
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: He had killed Heiwajima Shizuo. So, why couldn't this string be gone already?


**Title:** Untie

**Summary:** He had killed Heiwajima Shizuo. So, why couldn't this string be gone already?

**Pairing:** Shizuo/Izaya. Maybe?

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer:** No one would believe even though I say it's mine, right? So… durarara! is mine! *dragged to the nearest mental hospital*

**Rambling:** Well… I know I've read a fic similar to this one, which why I got the inspiration to make this fic. But I forgot what the title is and I really want to read it again. Could someone out there tell me? And, just in case, if the author of that story read this (I'm sorry, I also forgot who wrote it), please forgive me for using your fic as the base of this fic. I hope you don't mind or think this fic as a form of plagiarism.

Lastly, enjoy~! :D

* * *

Izaya hated it. Hated it, hated it, hated it, and hated it to the very core of it. Why did this have to happen again?

Oh, yea, that accident. He was hit by the car Shizuo threw at him and he ended up staying in the hospital for a week and, as if it wasn't enough already, he still had to take notes which Shinra brought everyday so he wouldn't mess his grades. Why couldn't anyone just leave him alone with the pain all over his body? It was already hard to move a finger, now he had to take notes? The hell was that?

And to make it worse, his eyes had been deceiving him lately. Maybe some blood tissue in his eyes or something, but he could swear he saw some red string-alike material in his eyes. Maybe just some broken blood tissue, but it shouldn't be moving around and tied around someone's, and especially his, pinky finger if it was just some blood tissue, right?

And when he met a certain blonde at the first day he went to school after his long absence, he swore his eyes weren't mistaken.

The red string-alike thing… was tied to his pinky finger just to end in a tie at the blonde's pinky finger, Heiwajima Shizuo's pinky finger, his sworn enemy pinky finger. The hell was that, again?

* * *

It had been eight years now. He couldn't see those annoying red string anymore. Most of it.

Although he couldn't see most of the strings, attached to one person to another, he still could see the one around his finger. It still attached him to the blonde he hated the most.

He still hadn't figure out how to cut it. His blade couldn't cut it, Saika couldn't cut it (he was using the chance to 'cut' it when Anri tried to slash him off at the park), a scissor couldn't cut it, Celty's scythe, Shinra's surgery blade, everything… still couldn't cut the string in two.

He didn't want this, never. He hated that blonde. Really, truly, absolutely there was no other feeling he had towards the blonde aside from hatred. Then why did this the-so-called-red-string-of-fate attached him to the blonde monster?

He had to find a way to disconnect it, by any means.

And if it had to be done by making one of them disappear, he would gladly eliminate Heiwajima Shizuo.

* * *

So he went to Ikebukuro to visit his 'beloved' monster.

It hadn't until five minutes later, Shizuo had been chasing him off like there was no tomorrow. A street lamp in his hands, ready to be used to swat Izaya away like a flea.

He ran away from the monster, purposefully luring Shizuo to a wharf, though it was quite a pain running so much until there because of the distance. Well, both of them couldn't be considered humans anyway.

There he stopped. He looked into Shizuo's eyes as he suddenly pressed his lips onto the blonde's. Shizuo's eyes widened in shock. He never thought the flea would go this far to beat him. His legs gave away, he fell.

"What the hell… did you put in my mouth?" Shizuo asked as he realized Izaya didn't kiss him out of feeling. He could still taste the bitter aftertaste in his mouth.

"Just some poison, Shizu-chan. But with that body of yours, no way you would die of it. Right?" Izaya answered with a smirk ever so wide it could split his face in two halves.

In a moment, Shizuo couldn't move. His body felt numb, his eyes hazy, bones felt like melting. 'Why… didn't you…?" he croaked out but couldn't finish his sentence.

"Of course I took the antidote before I put such poison in my mouth. I don't want to die such a pitiful death, don't you think?"

Izaya laughed as Shizuo fell on the cold pavements. He could hardly breathe and he couldn't do anything as Izaya dragged his body to the edge of the wharf. "And, because I know you too well, I don't think you would die of that poison. What do you think, Shizu-chan? Drowning in the sea isn't too bad of a death, isn't it?"

With that, he kicked Shizuo into the water and watch as the blonde disappear into the black water.

And it wasn't all that hard though.

He chuckled deep inside his throat before it turned into a maniacal laughter.

Shizuo was dead now. He was dead. He had died! And it was Izaya who killed him! Yes, Izaya killed him!

He laughed until he couldn't anymore, until he could only lied flat on his back against the cold asphalt of the wharf (it was night, no cars would be around, just some ships from afar), abdomen aching from laughter, a drop of tear at each corner of his eyes. He first thought it was from the laughing too, but it wouldn't stop until it soaked his face.

"The hell is this tears?" Izaya still stifled from laughter, he couldn't really stop them all the way. It was weird, to be laughing while his eyes were actually stinging from the tears.

"Hey, myself, aren't you glad that now Shizu-chan is dead? Maybe tomorrow his body would be floating at the sea, or he might actually being eaten by a shark by now, self! Ahahahaha! Aren't you glad? I am so very, very…" he stopped laughing completely at last, "so… very suffocating…"

He looked at his pinky finger. And he went to rage. It was still there. The thin red string was still there tied and it went all the way to the water. Izaya wanted to scream. He wanted to pulled Shizuo out of the water, where he was buried after being drugged by Izaya, and killed his dead body all over again so the red string would disappear already.

But no, he stayed silent and shrugged it off at last. "Must be just my imagination," he muttered to himself as he put his hands inside his pocket and walked away, satisfied at last, or at least he thought he was.

* * *

He was awaked in the morning, turning on the television to watch the morning news.

And he saw it. Shizuo's dead body was being shot at the television. He died. And Izaya laughed again. He felt so wonderful today. It was until he saw the red strand of thread by his finger, still there and ended at somewhere. And Izaya knew where.

He gritted his teeth. He hated this. He hated that string, attached to him so innocently.

But he tried to recompose himself. He breathed slowly. There shouldn't be any more string to him, right? The one by the other end of the string should've been killed. He killed the blonde; it was all over the news. So, why?

* * *

A week after the death of Heiwajima Shizuo. Not really much people grieving for him, most of because not much people know him that well.

And Izaya knew he himself shouldn't be the part of those grieving humans. He attended the funeral a few days ago, unbeknown by the other there, though. He smirk as he thought it was all finally over. But by the time the funeral ended, there was no more human there, he looked over the pile of still wet ground and saw the cursed red string attached to his finger was there, buried into the ground, still attached to a certain dead blonde.

Izaya ran away from there.

* * *

He couldn't eat, sleep, and work. His health was slowly decreasing, he felt his head was a mess, hell, he felt his life was a mess. Why couldn't this red thin string just disappear? Why he had to go all the way to the point he killed Shizuo? Why did it hurt him so much? Why… couldn't he get any answer?

He finally broke down. His lips trembled as he tried not to cry, but failed miserably, his mouth muttered the word not other than a question which answer he could never get, "Why?"

A voice suddenly startled him, "Confused?"

He looked up. And there was a supposedly dead heiwajima Shizuo squatting in front of him with such a gentle smile, a smile he never thought he could ever see.

"Why…?"

"Am I still here?"

He nodded.

"I think I should give you some final goodbye before I go to the other side."

Shizuo raised his hand. The knot of red string was there, before Shizuo raised his other hand and used his fingers to untie the knot.

"Don't!" Izaya tried to stop him, but the string was now no longer attached to the blonde.

"Well, it was the cause of all of this."

Shizuo got up and turned to leave. Izaya called him, but the blonde didn't budge. "Shizu-chan!" he cried out, he could feel tears trickled down his reddening cheeks.

The blonde finally turned to him. "Only, I wonder about a thing right now," he said as he walked back to now crying informant, leaned down, and kissed Izaya by the lips firmly. After a seconds felt like eternity, he pulled back.

Izaya watched as the lips of the blonde parted again to let out the words before he finally vanished into thin air slowly right after kissing him

Again, he broke down. He couldn't hold it anymore, his eyes flooding with clear liquid like a broken dam. By his finger, the knot of red string was still there. But attached to it… was no one.

And as if it was planted in his mind, Izaya could remember vividly Shizuo's words, "I wonder, if you weren't able to see that string, could've it worked out between us?"

He reached for his pocket, pulling out his flick blade. "I don't know, Shizu-chan…" he said while smiling bitterly.

He killed himself.

* * *

Voila. I just killed my brain.

Okay, I don't know what I should say about this fic, so… to the point.

Gimme reviews so I wouldn't kill myself for writing this~!


End file.
